


Do You Think They Know They're In Love?

by floralpenguin



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie has returned to work after her weekend with GiGi and Darcy only to find out that some things do not go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think They Know They're In Love?

Lizzie sat at her desk her head pounding. The weekend had been great, although she had been very aware that GiGi had been posting their every move on twitter, but that didn't matter right now. When she had returned home she had probably drunken one to many glasses of wine to calm herself down, to be honest she didn't really remember it was all a bit of a blur.

She looked at the calendar on her desk. Monday. There was nothing especially happening today just.... and then she remembered. The interview. Darcy. She couldn't face that today, but then she realized that she had already told GiGi about it, and to fetch him at 12. 

Opening up the top drawer of her desk she rootled around until she found her handmade 'in case of emergencies' make-up bag which Jane had given to her before she left. It was covered in pictures of her and Jane, and Lydia from when they were growing up. There was even a couple of recent ones in, and right in the middle there was a great big one of Kitty licking herself. Lizzie applied some lip gloss and topped up her eye liner in the little compact mirror she also kept in there. She didn't know why she was adjusting her make-up for Darcy but deep down she felt that she always wanted to look her best around him. She brushed her hair.

About 30 minutes later Lizzie was sitting in front of her camera and heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she called and Darcy walked in. "GiGi said you wanted to see me" and so she explained all about needing this interview for her independent study.

For the most part Lizzie didn't really pay attention to what went on during the video, she was very aware how close they were sitting together and the way that Darcy's shoulder occasionally brushed up against hers. She was astonished at the wig Darcy found to play Fitz and it made her laugh. Alot. Most of the laughing ended up being cut out during the editing stages.

After the camera had stopped recording Darcy turned to her. "GiGi also wanted to invite you round to our house for what she calls a 'girly movie marathon'. Her words not mine" he smirked at the last comment. "Um, I should really be doing work this evening and I also need to edit this video" Lizzie replied. "GiGi told me you may be resisted but she said if I can't force you then she will come here and make you." Lizzie didn't take delight in being forced anywhere by GiGi. "Fine, okay, I'll come." "Great!" Darcy replied with a bit more enthusiasm than was necessary "The car will pick you up at around 5 after you finish work." And with that he left, but not before resting his hand on Lizzie's arm for a fraction more that what Lizzie called 'appropriate touching time'.

The car was already there when Lizzie stepped outside and the driver even came round and opened the door for her. She thanked him and got in. She was surprised to see both GiGi and Darcy in the car, when she stepped in however she was not surprised that GiGi had arranged it so that she would end up sitting next to him. Not much during the 15 minute car journey except Darcy stating that he wouldn't be joining them for two reasons, he had work to do in his office and also he didn't like that kind of movie anyway. Unknown to Lizzie however was the texting conversation that GiGi was having with Fitz which went:

GiGi: I have her under my control now. I was thinking of starting off with something like Bridget Jones' Diaries followed by The Notebook.

Fitz: Sounds like a good plan, how are you going to get them in the same room together?

GiGi: Well we were going to have a pizza and so he'll come in for that, then I will say I'm going to the bathroom or something..

Fitz: And will you?

GiGi: Hell no, I'll be watching through the crack of the door! ;D

Fitz: Do you think they know they're in love?

GiGi: I think they're getting there, but they'll know for sure tonight.

Fitz: Better leave you to it. Ciao bella xx

*

After watching Bridget Jones' Diaries Lizzie was presented with the biggest and most delicious looking pizza she had ever seen. It was topped with all her favourite things, mushroom, tomato, pepper and chili. "How did you know?" she asked GiGi. "I know everything" GiGi replied in a serious tone and then laughed, Lizzie didn't doubt that however. Darcy came in soon after the pizza "Hello Lizzie" he said to her cheerfully, he gave her one of those smiles he usually reserves for GiGi but recently Lizzie had been noticing him using a lot around her. "Hey William" This was the first time she had used his first name and everyone in the room looked shocked at it, none more so than Lizzie. Where had that come from? She asked herself. 

Darcy decided to join them while eating his pizza and GiGi put on The Notebook. Lizzie noticed that Darcy was dressed much casually now, a plain, light blue top and obviously fitted jeans. You could see his muscles through the top and Lizzie noted that he probably worked out. 

About 5 minutes into the movie GiGi declared that she had to use the bathroom, Lizzie and Darcy both shared a look, but Lizzie was not sure what this look meant. Darcy however looked into her eyes, they were not just fine but radiant, he noted. Then they both watched GiGi leave the room. 

Lizzie tried to concentrate on the movie but she kept noticing that Darcy was looking at her and she couldn't help but look back. During one of these looking periods they were having Darcy said with a smile "You have some sauce on your mouth." Lizzie felt mortified and tried to wipe it off, "Is it gone?" she asked. "No, here let me" And he licked his thumb and wiped away the sauce, they shared another look but this time it did not feel awkward or funny it felt right. They both leaned in at the same time when suddenly BEEP. Lizzie's phone went off. She was taken back to reality with a jerk. Darcy looked back at the screen while Lizzie looked at the text, it was from Jane:

Jane: Lizzie, you have to come home. It's Lydia. She's run away with George Wickham. Mother is going mental. Jane xx

Lizzie felt an almost animal like sound coming out of her throat just when GiGi ran back in. Darcy looked at her and she started crying. "Lizzie what is it?" GiGi asked. Lizzie only managed to croak two words. "Lydia. George." And both Darcy and GiGi knew.


End file.
